Confusões Matrimoniais
by Dynha Black
Summary: COMPLETA. Tudo estava preparado para o grande dia: o casamento de Tiago e Lílian. E entre brigas e convidados inesperados, muitas surpresas e confusões podem acontecer quando os marotos estão presentes. 1º LUGAR DO VII CHALLENGE LILY&JAMES DO 3VASSOURAS.


N/A: Dessa vez eu resolvi colocar as notas de autora no início, mas tem uma razão para isso. Bom, eu vou publicar essa fic que está pronta desde novembro,já que, depois de tantas indas e vindas do fórum Aliança 3Vassouras, finalmente o VII Challenge Lily/James aconteceu. E veio com uma grande surpresa: Eu ganhei o primeiro lugar! Eu sei que eu não merecia, que as outras fics que concorreram ficaram bem melhores que a minha. Mas, eu fiquei muito feliz com o resultado. E gostaria de dedicar essa fic a pessoa que mestrou o challenge (Kakazinha), não por ter me dado o primeiro lugar, mas pelo comentário maravilhoso que ela fez sobre a fic. Eu fiquei muito feliz que não só tenha gostado, como tenha se divertido com a fic.

**Capa:** A frase "A bebida entra e a verdade sai" é Copright by Mylla Evans  
Vou Colocar as capas no meu Profile depois, ja que o ffnet nao deixa colocar o link aqui

Espero que gostem.

Beijos

Dynha Black

* * *

Tudo estava preparado para aquele que seria o dia mais importante na vida de Lílian Evans. O dia de seu casamento com Tiago Potter. O dia tão esperado, tão desejado, tão preparado. O dia em que nada poderia dar errado. Ou quase nada. 

Ela terminava de fazer os últimos preparativos em seu quarto. A cabeleireira tinha acabado de arrumar o seu cabelo, que estava num bonito coque alto, com uma mecha solta em cada um dos lados. O vestido de noiva lembrava um vestido de princesa que ela vira nos filmes de contos de fadas trouxas.

Olhou uma última vez para o espelho e sorriu. Estava tudo do jeito que ela sempre tinha sonhado. O vestido, o cabelo, a maquiagem, o buquê...

− Onde está o meu buquê? – ela perguntou olhando para o espaço vazio na cama, onde minutos antes estava o belo arranjo de flores que carregaria quando entrasse na igreja.

− Ele estava aqui agora mesmo – confirmou a cabeleireira, olhando para o mesmo ponto na cama.

− Ele não pode simplesmente ter sumido – disse Lílian, ficando nervosa. Sua mãe entrou no quarto naquele instante.

− Algum problema?

− Meu buquê... ele simplesmente desapareceu!

− Ele não pode ter sumido – respondeu a Sra Evans procurando-o em cima da cama – Ele estava aqui há cinco minutos atrás. Eu mesma o vi.

− Eu também o vi, mamãe. Acontece que ele não está mais aqui – disse Lílian, olhando o quarto a sua volta.

Memórias dos tempos de Hogwarts começaram a voltar em sua mente. Era sempre um grande sacrifício arrumar o seu malão para voltar a escola, pois nunca encontrava todos os seus pertences. Não que fosse desorganizada. O problema é que sempre eles eram "seqüestrados" e escondidos por...

− Petúnia – disse Lílian em voz alta, abrindo a porta do quarto.

− Mas o que _ela_ tem a ver com _isso_? – perguntou a Sra Evans preocupada acompanhando a filha mais nova em direção ao quarto de Petúnia.

− Quem sempre estava com as minhas coisas da escola? Pois aposto como ela deve estar com o meu buquê! – respondeu a ruiva, abrindo com violência a porta do quarto da irmã – E então onde _ele_ está?

− Ele? – estranhou a mulher que estava dentro do quarto.

Ao contrário da irmã, que era ruiva e tinha olhos de um verde muito intenso, Petúnia tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros, além do rosto muito ossudo...

− O meu buquê! Sei que está com ele!

− Por que eu haveria de estar com o seu buquê? – Perguntou Petúnia com um meio sorriso nos lábios – Eu já sou noiva, lembra?

− Quem sabe você não o pegou pra ver se casa logo com aquele suíno do Valter Dursley!

− Lílian! – a Sra Evans repreendeu a filha.

− Está vendo não é mamãe? Está vendo o que esta aberração está dizendo?

− Me dê ele agora ou eu juro...

− Jura que faz o que? Por acaso não está pensando em usar aquele pedaço de madeira contra mim?

A Sra Evans saiu apressadamente do quarto levando a cabeleireira junto, já que a mulher era trouxa e não entendeu a que Petúnia se referiu e ela não queria ter que dar explicações sobre isso.

− Agora que mamãe não está aqui, vai ter coragem de assumir que pegou o meu buquê?

− Está falando desse lixo? - perguntou Petúnia, tirando o belo enfeite de flores de dentro do armário - E então irmãzinha, o que você vai fazer para pegá-lo de volta?

− Posso estar sem a minha varinha agora. E vou me lembrar de matar o Tiago por ter ficado com ela justo hoje. Mas isso não me impede de fazer uma coisa.

− Fazer o que?

Lílian não pensou duas vezes e voou em cima da irmã, puxando-a pelos cabelos. Petúnia tentou se defender e também pegou o cabelo da irmã, puxando-o com muita força e destruindo todo o penteado.

As duas caíram no chão. Petúnia pegou o buquê e com ele batia na cabeça da irmã, que continuava puxando seu cabelo. As duas rolaram pelo chão, sujando as roupas que vestiam. Lílian conseguiu ficar em cima da irmã e apertava seu pescoço com as duas mãos quando a Sra Evans voltou ao quarto.

− Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou assustada tentando separar as filhas e conseguindo depois de muito trabalho.

Lílian e Petúnia se encararam. O ódio era visível no olhar das duas. A irmã mais velha estava completamente descabelada e com um pequeno rasgo no vestido que usava. Já a noiva, estava com a maquiagem borrada, o penteado desfeito e o vestido, como era branco, com várias machas de sujeira, além de alguns pequenos rasgos.

− Eu vou para a casa do Válter – disse Petúnia arrebitando o nariz ainda mais e olhando para a ruiva com desprezo – Tenha um bom casamento.

Ela escapou por pouco de ser acertada pelo que sobrou do buquê de Lílian ao sair do quarto, que acabou batendo na porta fechada.

− Minha filha, olha como você está – disse a Sra Evans sem saber o que fazer para arrumar a filha novamente – O que vamos fazer? Já está na hora do casamento.

− Se ao menos eu estivesse com a minha varinha poderia consertar isso num piscar de olhos – respondeu Lílian, tentando se controlar para não chorar – Mas eu ainda mato Tiago por isso.

− Não adianta pensar nisso agora. Temos que dar um jeito em você. Não pode se casar assim.

− Ou seja, não posso _me casar_!

− E o que você vai dizer para o seu noivo? A essa hora ele já deve estar te esperando na igreja?

− Mamãe, olha pra mim - falou Lílian, ficando de pé - Sem maquiagem, sem penteado, sem vestido e sem buquê? Como você espera que eu me case assim?

A Sra Evans sorriu de uma maneira que deixou Lílian assustada. Boa coisa aquele sorriso não deveria significar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A igreja estava toda decorada para a cerimônia. A maioria dos convidados já haviam chegado. O noivo andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro do altar, nervoso com a demora da noiva que já estava atrasada há quase uma hora. Os padrinhos, Sirius Black e Alice Longbottom, tentavam acalmá-lo, mas nada do que diziam fazia Tiago Potter parar com a tentativa de abrir um buraco no chão.

Quando o sino da igreja tocou novamente anunciando uma hora do atraso de Lílian, Tiago começou a sentir o desespero bater dentro de seu peito. E se ela não viesse? E se o deixasse esperando ali eternamente? Não era exatamente isso que ela dizia quando eles estudavam em Hogwarts? Que ele ia morrer esperando que ela um dia se casasse com ele?

Mas seus pensamentos de que seria abandonado no altar foram interrompidos pela marcha nupcial. Respirou aliviado ao ver a sombra da ruiva parada na porta da igreja de braço dado com o seu futuro sogro, o Sr. Evans.

Ele a contemplou pensando na sorte que tivera ao conquistar Lílian. Ela era simplesmente uma das garotas mais belas que ele já visto. Os olhos tinham um brilho que o conquistava e fazia se apaixonar ainda mais cada vez que os via. E ela estava simplesmente linda, vestida naquele...

Tiago deu uma ligeira tossida ao ver a roupa que a noiva vestia. Parecia mais um hábito de freira do que qualquer outra coisa. O vestido era de manga comprida, com gola alta, sendo um pouco mais justo até a cintura, onde se abria para uma saia que praticamente cobria os pés. O cabelo estava solto e liso, com uma tiara de onde saia um véu branco que se estendia até o chão. E o buquê era feito de flores que lembravam as rosas que havia no jardim dos Evans.

Quando a recebeu no altar, tentou pedir uma explicação para aquela roupa, mas Lílian apenas sussurrou um "não pergunte", o que o fez preferir não perguntar, pois não queria despertar a "fera ruiva" naquele momento.

A cerimônia durou pouco mais de meia hora. Depois disso, Lílian e Tiago, agora o Sr. e a Sra. Potter, foram para o lado de fora da igreja, onde receberiam os cumprimentos dos convidados, principalmente dos parentes trouxas de Lílian, que não tinham sido convidados para o casamento bruxo.

− Você vai me explicar o por que desse vestido ou terei que adivinhar? - perguntou Tiago, na saída da igreja, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

− Antes de vir, tive uma briga com Petúnia - disse Lílian, tentando manter o sorriso que exibia para os convidados - Ela conseguiu destruir minha maquiagem, meu cabelo, meu vestido e o buquê.

− E como você resolveu esse pequeno... incidente?

− Alguém estava com a minha varinha, lembra? - Ela disse com ironia - Eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser fazer uma maquiagem improvisada, um penteado improvisado, um buquê improvisado...

− Eu sabia que conhecia essas rosas - disse Tiago, recebendo um olhar mortal da esposa.

− E como se não bastasse isso tudo, ainda tive recorrer ao vestido de noiva da minha mãe.

− Isso explica o cheiro de naftalina - ele provocou, quase recebendo o "novo" buquê da esposa em resposta, mas foi salvo pelo fotógrafo.

Mas, mal eles tiraram a primeira foto, ouviram um grito que lembrava muito um "ATACAR" e fora exclamado por uma voz conhecida.

Os noivos mal repararam o que os atingiram, apenas sentiram a "chuva" de arroz que caiaem cima deles. Lílian começou a rir, colocando as mãos sobre o seu rosto, mas Tiago ainda insistia em olhar reto, sentindo os grãos baterem na lente dos seus óculos e caírem no chão.

Foi quando viu a traição a sua frente. Sirius exibia um sorriso maroto ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos estavam abarrotadas de arroz. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, ele puxa sua recém-esposa, fazendo-a se abaixar.

Remo sentiu os grãos baterem diretamente em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em sentia outros dentro da sua boca.

A gargalhada estrondosa de Sirius foi ouvida e os noivos, percebendo que a atenção fora desviada, levantaram-se cautelosamente, enquanto Remo cuspia alguns grãos com uma feição entediada no seu rosto. Aluado encarou Sirius como quem dizia "me aguarde", no que Tiago riu.

− Podemos continuar com as fotos, Senhores? - pediu o fotógrafo gentilmente.

Após uma sessão de fotos que quase cegou os noivos, Sirius se intrometeu entre os dois e enquanto o fotógrafo não fez outra sessão de fotos com ele presente em todas, não os deixou.

− Minha filha querida, foi tudo tão lindo - disse a Sra Evans para a filha, que teve que forçar um sorriso. Ela não achava nada lindo casar vestida como uma freira.

− Minha querida - disse o Sr. Evans, abraçando a filha - Espero que seja muito feliz. E você rapazinho, trate de cuidar bem dela ou vai se ver comigo!

Tiago apenas sorriu. Mas Lílian ficou assustada e irritada ao ver que era a próxima pessoa a lhe dar os parabéns pelo casamento. Teve que se segurar para não avançar novamente na irmã.

− Irmã querida - disse Petúnia, se jogando nos braços de Lílian, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos - Olhe só para você, está casada! Que emoção!

− Bateu a cabeça em algum lugar ou está realmente arrependida do que fez, por isso está chorando? - perguntou Lílian, enquanto ainda abraçava a irmã.

− Eu? Arrependida? Estou chorando de felicidade por finalmente ter me livrado de você, _aberração_!

Petúnia soltou a irmã, enxugando as lágrimas discretamente num lenço que trazia e sorrindo falsamente. O noivo dela, Válter Dursley foi o próximo que cumprimentou a ruiva. Ele apenas apertou levemente a sua mão, murmurou um "parabéns" e saiu o mais rápido que pode, carregando a noiva.

Após os cumprimentos, Tiago e Lílian saíram juntos na limusine dos Potter, que os levou até um lugar bem afastado do centro de Londres, onde os dois finalmente puderam aparatar no local onde seria realizado o casamento bruxo.

No estádio de Quadribol da Inglaterra, o campo havia sido decorado com diversas mesas espalhadas ao redor de um altar que fora montado no centro. Muitos bruxos, em sua maioria, parentes de Tiago, já se encontravam no local quando os noivos chegaram.

− Eu preciso beber alguma coisa - disse o maroto para a esposa, saindo em direção a mesa de bebidas, onde encontrou os outros três marotos.

− Quem diria. Pontas se casou com a Evans. Se me contassem isso no tempo de Hogwarts, juro que internava a pessoa no St Mungus, na ala de casos irrecuperáveis - disse Sirius, enchendo um copo de ponche.

− Eu sempre disse que ela ainda ia acabar se rendendo ao meu charme!

− Ou a sua persistência - concluiu Remo, fazendo todos rirem.

Nisso, uma bela garota, alta, de cabelos longos e escuros e olhos amendoados parou entre eles, interrompendo a conversa e ganhando os olhares dos quatro marotos sobre si.

− Parabéns pelo casamento, Potter - ela disse servindo um copo de ponche para si.

− Obrigada, Mckinnon - agradeceu Tiago, que encarava Sirius, que por sua vez, não tirava os olhos da garota.

− Black? Como vai o namoro com a Vance? - Marlene perguntou, sua voz carregada de ironia, deixando seu copo ao lado do de Sirius na mesa.

− Muito bem, _Lene_ - respondeu Sirius, sorrindo marotamente.

− Fico feliz por vocês - disse Marlene sorrindo. Ela pegou novamente o seu copo - Até mais!

− Sirius, eu não entendo como você pode terminar com ela - disse Pedro, que ainda observava a morena.

− Rabicho, eu não terminei com ela. Ela terminou comigo - respondeu Sirius, fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado - Ela disse que não queria continuar saindo comigo se eu continuasse saindo com Emelina também.

− Eu não quero imaginar a resposta que você deu a essa pergunta - disse Remo.

− Eu disse que gostava das duas e que não podia escolher entre uma.

− Esse é o Almofadinhas! - falou Tiago, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo - Um verdadeiro cachorro.

− Sirius - uma garota de cabelos loiros cacheados se aproximou dos marotos, abraçando o maroto e fingindo não ter visto os demais - Eu já guardei uma mesa para a gente.

− Bom garotos, eu tenho que ir - disse Sirius, sendo praticamente arrastado pela namorada, Emelina Vance - O dever me chama!

Os outros três apenas sorriram e menearam a cabeça. Dumbledore apareceu em seguida.

− Eu queria tomar alguma coisa antes da cerimônia - disse o diretor de Hogwarts, analisando as bebidas - Me recomendam alguma?

− Tome isso - respondeu Tiago, entregando o copo de ponche intocado de Sirius.

− Muito obrigado - respondeu Dumbledore, virando o conteúdo todo de uma só vez.

Alguns minutos depois, Lílian chamou Tiago e disse que não agüentava mais esperar a cerimônia começar, pois estava louca para tirar o vestido que usava, que estava lhe dando coceira em alguns lugares.

Os convidados sentaram nas mesas, Lílian e Tiago foram para o altar, assim como Dumbledore, que era quem iria realizar a cerimônia.

− Caríssimos ex-alunos e convidados - disse Alvo Dumbledore, com uma voz bem diferente da habitual - Estamos aqui para celebrar a união do senhor recordista de detenções, Tiago Potter e da senhorita monitora certinha, Lílian Evans.

− O que deu nele? - Perguntou Lílian para Tiago, que apenas balançou os ombros.

− Devo confessar que nunca acreditei que Tiago conseguisse conquistar Lílian. Quem esteve em Hogwarts naquela época, sabe muito bem que esses dois eram como rato e javali.

− Cão e gato - corrigiu Tiago, levando um tapa no ombro de Lílian, que tinha a face totalmente corada.

− Sim, muito obrigado. Cão e Gato - continuou Dumbledore, que por um breve momento, perdeu o equilíbrio e por pouco não foi ao chão - Acho que nem mesmo vocês dois devem saber quantas vezes a mão da senhorita Evans acertou o rosto do senhor Potter...

− Tiago, faz alguma coisa - pediu Lílian aflita, o rosto da mesma cor dos cabelos.

− Apesar das dificuldades, eu me sinto muito honrado e feliz em presidir a cerimônia do casamento dos dois. Casamento na teoria, por que aposto que esses dois já são mais do que casados na prática.

Ouve uma roda de "ohs" e "ahs" entre os convidados. Sirius ria descontroladamente e nem mesmo com os beliscões que Emelina dava em seu braço o fazia parar.

− Mas chega dessas enrolações - continuou Dumbledore, tropeçando nos próprios pés e quase caindo no chão, sendo "salvo" por Tiago – Obrigado novamente. Todo mundo podia parar de rodar para eu conseguir terminar essa cerimônia – ele disse em voz baixa para o noivo que não entendeu nada - Mas como eu ia dizendo, chega de enrolações...

Dumbledore parou de falar ao ver quem havia acabado de chegar na cerimônia. Os dois vestidos de preto, vinham andando entre as mesas, procurando uma para se sentarem. A mulher tinha cabelos negros que exibiam um brilho azulado quando os raios de sol incidiam sobre ele. O homem tinha cabelos oleosos, que pareciam nunca terem sido lavados, além de um grande nariz.

Todos os convidados olharam espantados e constrangidos para os recém chegados, que além das roupas pretas, usavam óculos escuros. Eles encontraram uma mesa vazia próxima ao altar e se sentaram nela.

− Será que podemos continuar a cerimônia? - perguntou Dumbledore, tentando atrair atenção dos convidados novamente para ele - Ou vocês preferem ficar analisando esses dois protótipos de comensais da morte?

O silêncio foi completo. Alguns tremeram ao escutar aquilo, muitas mulheres deram gritinhos histéricos. Lílian olhava horrorizada de Dumbledore para os recém chegados. Sirius ainda ria descontroladamente. E Tiago não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Bellatrix Lestrange e Severo Snape apenas observavam a cena com enorme prazer e satisfação.

− Bom,vamos ser práticos... e rápidos. Tiago Potter você aceita Lílian Evans como sua esposa?

− Aceito - respondeu Tiago, assustado com a pressa com que Dumbledore falava.

− E você, Lílian Evans, aceita Tiago como seu esposo?

− Aceito, mas...

− Então eu vos declaro, marido e mulher - respondeu Dumbledore, falando cada vez mais rápido - Pode beijar a noiva.

− Mas e os votos? - questionou Lílian, quando o diretor já estava saindo do altar?

− Votos?

− Votos de amor eterno! - respondeu a ruiva - Em todo casamento tem isso.

− Vocês não se importam de fazerem esses votos entre quatro paredes? - perguntou Dumbledore, sua voz sumindo - Eu realmente preciso ir.

Mas antes que qualquer um dos noivos pudesse falar alguma coisa, Dumbledore finalmente foi ao chão. Todos os convidados correram para saber o que tinha acontecido. Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira de Hogwarts, que também era uma das convidadas, segurou o pulso do diretor, que estava desacordado no chão.

− O que ele tem, Papoula? - perguntou Minerva McGonagall, a professora de Transformação, que também estava presente na cerimônia.

− Nada de muito grave. Ele só está um pouco... - a enfermeira deu uma leve engasgada antes de completar - Bêbado.

− Bêbado? Mas ele só tomou um copo de ponche! - falou Tiago, antes de ser carregado por Lílian para longe da confusão.

− Onde você estava com a cabeça pra convidar Bellatrix Lestrange e Severo Snape?

− Eu não convidei - defendeu-se o maroto - Pensei que tivesse sido você!

− Por que _eu_ convidaria esses dois para o _meu_ casamento? - perguntou Lílian. Tiago sorriu como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

− _Nosso casamento_. Bem, você sabe que eu e a Bella... digo, Lestrange tivemos um pequeno envolvimento - A ruiva ficou furiosa ao se lembrar daquilo - E bem, Snape gostava de você!

− Ele não gostava de mim – respondeu Lílian, ficando mais calma.

− Vai ver eles quiseram apenas presenciar o nosso casamento.

− Ou então ter a certeza de que vocês iam se casar – disse uma voz seca e fria atrás dos noivos.

− Seboso! – disse Tiago, sorrindo falsamente ao se virar e dar de cara com Bellatrix e Severo – Vai me dizer que sentiu saudades.

− Que desperdício, Potter – falou Bellatrix, impedindo Severo de responder a provocação – Casar com a Evans. Onde vocês pretendem morar? Num convento?

− Sabia que é muito feio entrar de penetra em uma festa – revidou Lílian, ficando novamente irritada – Vocês que se consideram tão superiores deveriam saber disso.

− Certos sacrifícios valem a pena. Mas nós já vimos tudo que queríamos ver – respondeu Bellatrix, dando um beliscão no traseiro de Tiago – Acho que já podemos ir, Snape.

Mas antes que eles pudessem sair, Lílian já tinha avançado em cima da Bellatrix, puxando a morena pelos cabelos. As duas caíram e rolaram pelo chão.

Bellatrix tentou puxar a varinha que estava escondida no decote do vestido, mas não conseguiu já que a noiva estava em cima dela e tentava lhe acertar um tapa no rosto. Porém, esta não conseguia realizar seu intento, pois a mão da morena sempre conseguia segurar seu pulso antes que ela conseguisse atingir sua face.

Tiago e Severo se encararam. E acabaram tendo a mesma idéia. Eles entraram no meio da briga das duas, tentando separa-las a todo custo. Depois de muito tentarem e de receberem os tapas que as garotas tentavam dar uma na outra, eles finalmente conseguiram separa-las Tiago caiu no chão agarrado a uma das mulheres, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura.

Ele a encarou firmemente e encontrou os olhos azuis de Bellatrix o observando. Olhou para frente e viu que Severo segurava Lílian.

− Sai pra lá, sua _sangue-ruim_ – disse Severo ao perceber que estava segurando Lílian e não Bellatrix.

− Lave os cabelos antes de falar de mim, _Ranhoso_ – disse Lílian, se soltando de Severo e percebendo que Tiago continuava abraçado com Bellatrix.

A ruiva segurou o marido pela orelha e o puxou, forçando-o a soltar a morena. Esta apenas sorriu e chamou novamente o seu acompanhante para ir embora. Severo assentiu e seguiu a morena. Tiago seguiu os com olhar, observando atentamente a mulher, que continuava em forma como nos tempos da escola.

− Ai! – ele deu um grito ao receber outro tapa no ombro de Lílian – O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

− A próxima vez que quiser ficar olhando pra Lestrange, seja mais discreto – Tiago tentou argumentar, mas a esposa continuou – E não pense que eu não vi que ela tocou... você sabe.

Lílian saiu pisando duro em direção ao local onde estavam Sirius, Remo e Pedro. Tiago foi atrás dela, preocupado com o que a mulher poderia fazer. Ela sempre perdia a cabeça quando ficava nervosa.

− Algum problema, Lily? – perguntou Sirius, exibindo um sorrisinho no rosto.

− Emelina deu folga pra você? Ou será que ela sentiu ciúmes da sua querida prima!

− Ei, eu não tenho culpa se a Bella apareceu de penetra na festa – respondeu Sirius fechando a cara a espera que Tiago o apoiasse. Mas o outro maroto continuou calado – E quanto a Emelina...

− Black? Pode segurar isso pra mim? – pediu Marlene, dando uma taça de vinho para Sirius – Eu acho que estou um pouco tonta.

Sirius mais uma vez não conseguiu tirar os olhos da morena quando ela saiu de perto deles, tropeçando em tudo que encontrava. Emelina chegou em seguida.

− Meu amor – ela disse, abraçando o maroto.

− Lene, querida.

− Do que foi que você me chamou? – perguntou a garota, olhando surpresa para Sirius.

− Lina? De que eu mais eu poderia te chamar, minha querida? – respondeu Sirius, fazendo cara de menino ingênuo. Emelina olhava desconfiada para o maroto, mas acabou concordando que ela entendera errado.

− Vamos dançar – disse, puxando Sirius para a pista de dança, que só teve tempo de entregar a sua taça de vinho para Remo.

− Essas mulheres ainda acabam com o Almofadinhas – disse Tiago, observando Emelina dançar com Sirius – Mas você sabe que só tenho olhos pra você, meu lírio! – completou ao ver a expressão no rosto da esposa.

− Vamos dançar – ela o puxou do mesmo modo que Emelina fizera com Sirius.

Os dois dançaram uma música romântica que tocava no momento. Lílian encostou a cabeça no ombro de Tiago e fechou olhos. O casamento tinha sido bastante conturbado devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Mas a partir dali nada poderia dar errado. Estava casada com Tiago Potter. O sonho finalmente se realizara.

A música parou de tocar de repente, assustando todos os casais que dançavam na pista. Lílian abriu os olhos e ficou assustada ao ver que no palco onde tocava uma banda, estava ninguém menos que Remo Lupin, segurando um microfone e com o rosto muito vermelho.

− Eu queria dedicar essa música que vou cantar ao grande amor da minha vida.

− Desde quando ele sabe cantar? – perguntou Sirius para Tiago, que continuava olhando perplexo para o palco.

− Desde quando o Aluado tem um grande amor?

− Marlene Mckinnon, essa é pra você – disse Remo, começando a cantar uma música romântica.

Os convidados tiveram que tampar os ouvidos, pois Remo, além de ser completamente desafinado, ainda estava tendo dificuldades me formar uma frase. Ele agia como se tivesse tomado um grande porre antes de subir no palco e se declarar.

Marlene olhava para o palco sem saber o que fazer. Ela estava com a boca aberta, sem conseguir piscar os olhos, pensando que estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação ou sonho. Todos que estavam perto dela a encaravam.

− Tiago faz alguma coisa! – pediu Lílian em desespero.

O maroto chamou Sirius e os dois correram em direção ao palco. Porém tiveram muita dificuldade em tirar o microfone da mão de Remo, que corria de um lado para o outro, tentando desviar dos amigos e tropeçando em cada instrumento musical que encontrava.

Por sorte, Sirius conseguiu retirar o microfone dele, na hora que ele terminara uma frase da música, dizendo em seguida que tinha que confessar a Marlene o seu grande segredo.

− Você ficou maluco, Aluado? – perguntou Tiago, depois de retira-lo do palco.

− Eu preciso diz-zer...a v-verdade – respondeu Remo, com muita dificuldade, sentindo tudo girar ao seu redor.

− Não é possível que ele esteja bêbado! Ele não bebeu nada – disse Sirius para Tiago, que concordou.

− Ele bebeu uma taça de vinho – falou Pedro que encontrara os outros três marotos.

− Mas uma taça de vinho não é suficiente para deixar alguém bêbado – argumentou Sirius, tentando segurar o amigo, que insistia em sentar no chão.

− Vai ver ele é fraco com bebidas – disse Pedro novamente.

− Será que vocês podem chamar a Madame Pomfrey? – pediu Tiago - Ela está cuidando do Dumbledore. Eu preciso falar com a Lily.

− Tudo bem, Tiago. Nós seguramos as _Pontas_! – respondeu Sirius marotamente.

Tiago saiu a procura da esposa e a encontrou em pé exatamente no mesmo local que ele a deixara. E pela expressão no rosto dela, a ruiva não parecia estar nem um pouco satisfeita.

− Lily...

− Por favor, prometa que não vai acontecer mais nada de errado no nosso casamento – pediu a ruiva, agarrando Tiago pelo colarinho da camisa.

− Eu te prometo – respondeu o maroto. Lílian respirou aliviada.

− Ainda bem. Eu não agüentava mais...

Nem bem a ruiva acabou de falar e eles foram abordados pelo pai de Tiago, que trazia uma garrafa de vodca em sua mão. Ele abraçou Lílian e Tiago, quase os derrubando no chão.

− Pai, está tudo bem?

− Estou ótimo – respondeu o Sr Potter, se apoiando em Lílian, que pode sentir o bafo de bebida que ele estava – Nunca estive melhor.

− Onde está a mamãe?

− Você não acha que está bem crescidinho pra querer a mamãe, Tiago? – respondeu o Sr Potter, cambaleando e bebendo um grande gole da vodca – Ainda mais casado com essa beldade.

− Ele só está um pouco... bêbado – disse Tiago para Lílian como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

− Sabe Ly, meu filho teve muita sorte em casar com você. O mesmo não posso dizer pra você.

− Por que não, Sr Potter? – perguntou Lílian curiosa.

− Esse menino é um depravado.

− Pai – Tiago o censurou.

− Você fica quieto – respondeu o Sr Potter, bebendo mais um gole da vodca – Sabe, quando Tiaguito era pequeno ele adorava se exibir para as nossas visitas.

− Pai, a Lily não quer saber disso – disse Tiago, o rosto se avermelhando.

− Ah mais eu quero sim – respondeu Lílian ficando ainda mais curiosa ao ver o marido corando de vergonha – O que o _Tiaguito_ fazia?

− Quando eu e minha esposa recebíamos visitas em casa, ele ia pro quarto dele, tirava toda a roupa e ficava correndo pelado na frente deles. A Sra Johnson nunca mais voltou em minha casa depois disso.

− Eu tinha cinco anos – defendeu-se Tiago, o rosto queimando de vergonha.

− Mas você fez isso até os nove! – argumentou o Sr Potter.

− Ah. Aí está você. Se embebedando – disse a mãe de Tiago, ao encontrar o marido.

− Desse jeito a minha nora vai achar que eu sou um bêbado – falou o Sr Potter, bebendo mais um pouco da vodca.

− Ah não. Ela não acha que você é um bêbado – respondeu a Sra Potter segurando o marido – Ela só vai pensar que as vezes você exagera um pouco na bebida.

Enquanto a Sra Potter levava o marido para longe do casal, Lílian encarou Tiago que ainda tinha a face muito vermelha.

− Corria pelado?

− Eu era uma criança – defendeu-se Tiago, fazendo cara de santo, mas ainda morrendo de vergonha.

− Eu não quero imaginar as outras coisas que você fazia quando era criança!

− Lily...

− Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – disse a ruiva se afastando do marido.

Lílian caminhou com pressa em direção ao banheiro do estádio. Sua cabeça fervilhava. O dia realmente estava sendo inesquecível conforme ela sempre imaginara. Porém não do jeito que previra.

Primeiro, ela perde seu vestido e todas as outras coisas que o acompanhavam e por pouco não teve que cancelar o casamento. Apesar de que não gostara nem um pouco de ter casado com o mesmo vestido que sua mãe. E nem queria imaginar como ficaria o seu álbum de casamento.

Depois disso, o celebrante do casamento bruxo fica bêbado e por pouco a cerimônia não acontece, sendo que ele deixou os noivos em uma verdadeira saia-justa ao ser referir a eles como o "campeão de detenções" e a "certinha monitora". Como se isso não fosse suficiente, Bellatrix Lestrange e Severo Snape aparecem de penetras. Remo sobe no palco e canta uma música para Marlene sendo que ele estava totalmente desafinado e sem consciência do que fazia. E pra completar ela descobre que seu noivo, atual marido, era um "depravado" que corria sem roupas pra se mostrar para as visitas dos pais.

Ela entrou em um dos boxes do banheiro pensando o que mais poderia acontecer naquele dia. Será que já teria sido o suficiente ou ela ainda teria que encarar mais algum tipo de desafio?

− Você tem que parar com isso, Lene – ela escutou a voz de Alice vindo de dentro do banheiro – Suas tentativas não deram muito certo.

− Eu ainda vou fazer aquele safado pagar pelo que fez.

− Lene, olha só o que aconteceu nas duas tentativas que você fez. Na primeira foi Dumbledore quem tomou e fez o que fez. E na segunda... acho que você não esperava aquela declaração de amor do Lupin.

− Foi apenas um erro de cálculos. Dessa vez vai dar certo – Respondeu Marlene. As duas não perceberam que Lílian escutava tudo dentro de um dos boxes.

− Afinal de contas, o que tinha na bebida?

− Poção da verdade misturado com uma poção de embebedar.

− Não acredito que você fez essa mistura. Você poderia ter deixado alguém em estado grave.

− Sabe muito bem que eu sempre fui ótima aluna de Poções – argumentou Marlene – E você conhece aquele ditado. "_A Bebida entra..."_

− "_E a verdade sai"_ – completou Alice – Mas acha justo fazer isso com a Lily no dia do casamento dela?

− Eu não tenho culpa que ele seja um cachorro sem vergonha que a traia comigo – respondeu Marlene – Apenas quero que ele confesse o que fez - as duas saíram do banheiro em seguida.

Lílian saiu do box que estava, o rosto lívido. Então aquele dia era realmente uma provação. Não só se casara com um ex-depravado. Mas com alguém que a traíra com uma de suas amigas.

A ruiva saiu do banheiro, sentindo-se completamente tonta. Tudo girava ao seu redor como se ela tivesse tomado a poção preparada por Marlene. Ela não escutava as pessoas que a chamavam perguntando se ela estava bem, não conseguia ver nada, nem ninguém ao seu redor.

Sem conseguir dar nem mais um passo a frente, ela sentiu o corpo desabar sobre o gramado, antes de perder a consciência.

− _Tiago, desce já dessa vassoura. _

− _Lily, quer parar de se preocupar? Eu não vou deixa-lo cair. Já se esqueceu que eu fui o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts? _

− _TIAGO POTTER! Ele não é um pomo de ouro. É seu filho! _

− _O Harry adora isso. Ele adora brincar com a vassoura de brinquedo dele. O que tem demais leva-lo pra passear numa de verdade? _

− _O que tem demais? Por Merlim, ele só tem um ano! _

− _Não se preocupe. Não vai acontecer nada com ele – respondeu Tiago, antes de sair voando em sua vassoura, com o filho nos braços._

− Lily? – chamou Tiago pela décima vez. A mulher abriu os olhos lentamente – Está tudo bem?

− Eu vi você voando com nosso filho! – ela respondeu, extremamente confusa, observando a pequena multidão que estava ao redor deles.

− Não acha que é um pouco cedo para falar de filhos? – perguntou o maroto, a ajudando a se levantar.

− O que foi que aconteceu comigo?

− Bom, você desmaiou. Agora eu não sei o motivo – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo para a esposa, que continuava confusa.

− Eu estava saindo do banheiro quando... – uma luz se acendeu dentro de sua cabeça e ela se lembrou o que tinha acontecido – SEU CACHORRO, SAFADO, SEM VERGONHA!

− Esses adjetivos costumavam ser meus – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

− O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – perguntou Tiago, ficando confuso.

− O que foi que você fez? Que tal me trair com a Marlene?

− Mas ele não traiu _você comigo_ – foi Marlene quem respondeu, atraindo a atenção de todos.

− Como não. Eu escutei você falando no banheiro com Alice que estava tentando dar uma poção para Tiago confessar que tinha me traído.

− Eu não estava falando de Tiago. Estava falando de Sirius! – respondeu Marlene, assustando Emelina.

− Quer dizer que você me traia com essa aí?

− Lina, eu posso explicar.

− SEU CACHORRO, SAFADO, SEM VERGONHA – disse Emelina, saindo correndo atrás de Sirius, que fugiu com medo da reação da garota.

− Bem que ele disse que os adjetivos eram dele – disse Alice, rindo de toda a situação.

− Eu sinto muito por toda essa confusão, Lily – disse Marlene – Apenas queria dar uma lição nele.

− Tudo bem – respondeu Lílian, olhando para Tiago – Você me perdoa por ter desconfiado de você?

− Claro que sim. Eu te amo, Lily. Você é a mulher de minha vida. A única – respondeu Tiago, que tentou abraçar a esposa para beija-la, mas foi impedido por Pedro que caiu entre eles, gargalhando incontroladamente.

− O que deu nele? Perguntou Tiago, olhando para o amigo, que dava cambalhotas no chão ao mesmo tempo que ria.

− Acho que ele acabou bebendo sem querer a bebida do Sirius – disse Marlene – Mas eu vou preparar um antídoto.

Junto com Marlene, os outros convidados também se dispersaram, deixando o casal a sós.

− Enfim, sós – disse Tiago sorrindo.

− Eu ainda não esqueci que você é um ex-depravado – disse Lílian, fazendo o sorriso no rosto de Tiago murchar – Mas eu te amo mesmo assim, então, o que importa?

Enquanto isso, Pedro continuava gargalhando incontroladamente, Dumbledore e Remo cantando abraçados a música "Madame Pomfrey é uma boa companheira". Já Sirius acabou sendo encurralado por Emelina e Marlene, que se juntaram para se vingarem do maroto, cada uma lançando um feitiço diferente nele.

Tiago finalmente abraçou a esposa e a beijou. E eles viveram felizes pra sempre. Ou melhor, enquanto o sempre durou!

**FIM!**


End file.
